Remorse and Memories
by Forbidden1991
Summary: She could have had everything with him, that is if she had been anyone else other than Bellatrix Black. Bella recalls her life, and the place that Frank Longbottom had in it. For a challenge the topic being Angels/Demons. Rated M for a reason!


The night was dead, cold and that was exactly how she felt inside. She looked in through the window and she could see them, Alice and Frank, and she felt a sick revulsion towards herself at what she knew she had to do. She could feel the cold wood of her wand in her hand and she gripped tightly onto it. She could remember the day that she had met Frank, the same day that she had gotten her own wand.

"_Ah, you must be the Black sisters," Olivander said, looking over the reading glasses perched on his nose to see the two girls better._

"_What's it to you wand maker," Bellatrix remembered sneering and she flinched at the look on Cissy's face. The wand maker just gave her a knowing look – which Bellatrix scoffed at – but still she was curious as to what this man could do besides selling wands. Cissy went first and she had her wand on her second try. It took longer for Bellatrix to find her wand, all seven of her first attempts were wrong, the wand either exploded the room, or set something on fire, or started shooting sparks, or made something fly across the room, each of the first seven were wrong in their own way, it was her eighth attempt that she found it, her wand! It filled her with a sensation that she had never felt before as if she had been empowered, as if she could feel the magic pulsing in her blood, through her veins, setting her body in a cool fire, burning through her system and consuming her completely; In other words it felt wonderful and Bellatrix gave a genuine smile at her new found source of power. She heard the bell on the door ring and she spun around wand still in her hand and she saw him, a lazy carefree smile fitting perfectly on his lips, his blue eyes sparkling brightly with his excitement, and when he saw her, his smile got even bigger._

"_Hello, I'm Frank Longbottom," The boy said and Bellatrix tried to remember where she had heard of that name before. Then realization hit and she could feel the frown forming on her face. He was a blood traitor and she couldn't associate with them, could she?_

_"I'm Bellatrix Black," Bellatrix said trying to reform the smile that was just on her face. She held out her hand for the boy to shake but he bent over it and kissed her hand his eyes never leaving hers as he whispered "Hello Bella,"_

Frank was all large ears and awkward moments back then but he had been her friend and she had secretly fallen in love with the Gryffindor. He had been friends with the mudblood's but she hadn't cared even though she knew she should have had. She watched as Frank leaned in and planted a kiss to Alice's head and another memory filled her.

_Bellatrix is lying on a hospital bed. She had fallen victim to one of the Marauder's pranks, more specifically, a horrible hex which made you vomit slugs. She had only stopped vomit a moment or two ago and she had fallen asleep in the hospital bed. She stirred slowly and when she opened her eyes not only did she find that the room was dark but she had a visitor with large ears, brilliant blue eyes and a goofy smile which she absolutely adored._

_"Frank!" Bellatrix exclaimed her voice cracking slightly on the last syllable. Frank smiled softly as Bellatrix cried his name and he squeezed her fingers which were entwined with his in a loving gesture. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's company which they hadn't been able to do in a while._

_"I'm so sorry Bella, they heard about what you did to Evans and Potter just exploded. I tried to tell them that you didn't mean to do it but they wouldn't listen." Frank tried to explain his friends' behaviours but he couldn't find words for his pathetic attempt to protect her._

_"But I did mean it Frank, she's a mudblood, she deserved it." Bellatrix said trying to make Frank - her secret love - understand how she felt about mostly everyone, no matter their status. The world hated her and in turn she hated the world and everything that filled it. The only thing she didn't hate was magic, The Dark Lord and Frank!_

_"No! Don't say that, you don't mean it." Frank cried, Bellatrix sat up and looked into his pain-filled brilliant blue eyes, they shimmered softly with his sadness and she wanted to do anything, say anything to take that pain away._

_"Your right, I… I don't mean it. Come here Frank, come and lay down with me." Bellatrix said and instantly regretted it, but she couldn't take the words back now as they hung heavily in the air between them. Bellatrix watched as Franks eyes got darker and she watched as he moved towards the bed, almost walking in a predatory style before he slipped under the covers with her. Bellatrix rested her head on his chest when they were both comfortable, and she sighed softly as he wrapped her up in his arms. Bellatrix started falling asleep, and in her half-awake state she heard him whisper three words that changed her world forever as he pressed his lips to the top of her head._

He had told her that he loved her and now she was sure that he told that half-blood the same thing. Bellatrix felt another memory pushed her into the past as she watched the couple press their lips together again.

_Bellatrix screamed in ecstasy and pain, Malfoy was always good for a rough sex when a girl needed one and after what she had just saw - that is Frank telling Alice that he loved her and no-one else - Bellatrix need a good, rough fucking._

_"Oh Merlin Lucius," Bellatrix screamed as she felt her left ass cheek stinging from the rough slap Malfoy had left there._

_"You're a nasty little slut aren't you Bella, you'd love to get fucked every and any which way." Lucius sneered as he thrust into her again and again slamming into her wet folds every time. Bellatrix screamed out again as he squeezed her breast roughly, the pain making way for her ecstasy. She was getting close she could feel the high coming over her, consuming her and burning through her veins almost in a mockery of the high she had felt when she had gotten her wand. Well, she was getting another wand slammed into her and although it was just as hard as wood it was defiantly a more male organ then a piece of wood._

_Bellatrix cried his name again as her wet folds clamped down on him and he bit her neck roughly making a love bite to appear on the place where he had bit her._

_When it was over Lucius pulled himself out of her, cast a quick 'scrougify' and dressed himself. "Thanks Lucius I really needed that," Bellatrix said as she got herself dressed as well. It was as Lucius opened the door and said "It was nice doing business with you," That she realized that Frank was at the door his face completely pale and there was no brilliant sparkle, or shimmer of emotion in his eyes, they were empty and cold as if he had just seen a ghost._

_"Frank!" Bellatrix cried; she watched the sneer crawl onto Lucius face as he clapped Frank on the back before walking away._

_"How could you Bella?" He asked as he walked into her room and slammed the door behind him._

_"How could you Frank! How could you tell her that you loved her and no-one else, I thought you loved me Frank but I guess I was wrong about that," Bellatrix spat and it was possible she would have sworn that whatever colour was in Franks face was gone as the words left Bellatrix's lips._

_"You heard?" He whispered shock and hurt still playing on his face but now there was also remorse._

_"Of course I heard, I'm not fucking deaf Frank. Look you better leave before I do something that I'll regret," Bellatrix said on a sigh, knowing that now that Frank was with Alice, Bellatrix would never be with him. She felt Frank move closer towards him._

_"I said get out Frank, and don't come back. I never want to see you again." Bellatrix spat, allowing hate and anger to bubble up inside of her so that Frank would believe her, so that she could believe herself. After a few moments of nothing she finally heard him leave the room and Bellatrix sat back down on her bed, with her face in her hands and cried for all the things that she would never have with Frank._

She had loved him and she had let him go. During her seventh year Bellatrix had let herself go and that was when Frank had learned to hate her, Bellatrix was so far gone that she couldn't bring herself to hate herself but she knew that she would have had if she had been anyone else. It was the year that she had truly hated the world but it was also the year that she had started to act out on that hatred and she hadn't stopped since.

_"Bella, No!" She heard an all too familiar voice crack as she heard footsteps running towards her. She lifted her wand and as she did so the Crucio curse lifted off of the third year Gryffindor boy that she had been torturing for looking too much like another Gryffindor boy she had known in her third year. She watched as the boy scurried away and she allowed the boys running towards her to disarm her._

_"You really think that that's going to stop me if I really wanted to hurt you Potter," Bellatrix sneered as she turned around and sure enough there was Frank with the Marauders all five of them facing towards her their wands out and ready. She could even see Evens and Alice in the distance watching the five. Bellatrix laughed for the first time in days and she could hear the cackling sound, as if her mother was laughing and not she. She knew she looked a mess, her hair was snarled and knotted, her eyes surrounded in black make up and lips as black as the circles that surrounded her eyes, she looked a mess but she loved the look as well as the mark that had been on her left arm since the Christmas holidays, Lucius had paid up on his debt to her by introducing her to the Dark Lord and she was now a proud Death Eater._

_"I could kill you all in a blink of the eye and I wouldn't even flinch," Bellatrix sneered feeling her anger bubble and boil within her veins. It was easier to face the members of the light when darkness coursed through her veins._

_"You wouldn't do that Bella, I know you! You wouldn't hurt a fly," Frank whispered but somehow she had heard it all the same._

_"You used to know me Frank, The girl you used to know died when I received the mark," Bellatrix sneered pulling up her left sleeve and showing off the very mark that she was proud of. She saw the shock and hurt on Franks face but on all the others was simple and plain hatred and she loved it._

_"Yesss," She hissed revelling in their emotions, "I joined on the Christmas break. Don't go looking for the girl you know Frank, she died when I was marked and there's nothing that you can do to bring her back. And don't bother stopping me from doing my thing, if I want someone to suffer than by golly their going to suffer." Bellatrix sneered walking away she heard footsteps running up behind her and she was yanked back around, lips fell on top of hers and for a moment - if only for a moment - she let herself enjoy it but within a second or two she pushed Frank away and slapped him so hard that he feel back a few steps. Bellatrix "accio-ed" her wand and walked away from Frank and the Marauders. It wasn't until she was completely alone that she allowed her fingers to reach up and touch her lips, the place where he had kissed her._

Bellatrix sneaked into the house, she was hidden under a disillusion charm and as she snuck in through the back door, another more recent memory came to mind and she crushed herself against the wall as she felt it overcome her.

_Bellatrix snuck through the empty house, she knew that only Frank was here, that it was the night before his wedding and she had to leave him with a gift, didn't she! Bellatrix snuck up the stairs making sure that they didn't make a sound and crept into the slightly open door that she could tell that Frank was in._

_"Hello Frank," Bellatrix purred as she entered into the room casting a quick locking charm on the door which couldn't be broken by any wand except for the one that cast it. Frank jumped up he was dressed in black trousers and a white open shirt, his chest was strong and chiselled, and his chin and jaw was surrounded in a light spray of stubble, his brilliant blue eyes sparkled in the fire light as he looked her up and down._

_"Bella," He rasped and she could smell the sweet scent of fire whisky wafting off of him "I knew you'd come," He said moving towards her, his opened shirt falling off of his shoulders as he moved his way over to her, that predatory stroll still evident in the way that he walked._

_"I had to leave you with a gift Frank, to remind you of me whenever you come close to forgetting me," She whispered, her mind already set on the gift she was to leave him, when he was in reached she reached out her wand and placed it to the spot over his chest and cast a silent charm. When she pulled back she looked at her name etched into the spot just over his heart, the mark would burn whenever he started to forget her._

_"I'll come back in a year," She whispered, leaning in towards him to whisper in his ear, "I always collect on my debts," She purred before casting another silent spell to make him pass out. She left the house as quickly as she came, she'd keep to her promise, and she'd make sure of it._

She had made sure of it and here she was now, within his house again. She watched them have dinner before moving into the lounge room, Frank had brushed against her and for a moment she was afraid that he had felt her but in the next moment he had moved on without saying a word. When they had fallen asleep she lifted the disillusion charm off of herself and bound Alice and Frank into different wooden straight-back chairs, she moved the baby boy into his crib - she had no beef with the child and so she decided as a kindness to the boy to let him live - she decided to wake Alice up and then Frank, and their eyes were filled with anger and shock at seeing her within their house.

"I told you I'd be back Frank," Bellatrix said by way of greeting she flashed a tooth smile at her secret love and his wife before she continued "Hello Alice, it is lovely to see you again dear. Your son is adorable by the way, he looks so much like you love but you already know that don't you." Bellatrix said she watched as they both squirmed in their chairs.

"Where is my son you bitch?" Alice screamed struggling more fiercely in her seat.

"He's here with us right now dear and hush you don't want to wake him do you, not when he would be witnessing what I'm about to do. I did it so much at school that you'd be used to it by now but he won't be, he is after all just a baby," Bellatrix purred, her voice dangerously soft. Alice stopped squirming and horror filled Frank's eyes.

"Oh yes, I mean it Frank, I've come to collect my debt, against the world with you tonight and by golly there's nothing you're going to be able to do about it but don't worry I have no beef with your son so I will spare him, I'm sure your mother can take care of him when I'm done." Bellatrix's voice was so dangerously soft that it was almost a whisper. She dragged her thumb against his lips, and then she started on Alice she let Frank watched as she tortured his wife effortlessly to the brink of madness and beyond, Alice was smiling sweetly at Bellatrix when she was done, stretching out her hand and babbling like a baby. Bellatrix let out a loud cackle which echoed eerily around in the dim, cold room. She turned to Frank and in his eyes she could see his understanding, she could see that he knew his time was up and didn't sneer, nor make a snarky comment but she smiled sadly at him, and whispered "Goodbye Frank," before turning her wand against him and used the unforgivable curse on him as well. His screams filled the night, and it rattled her body and soul, she was torturing the only man that she loved and it was like a kind of torture on herself. He was babbling and acting baby-like when she finally lifted her wand from him in the early pre-dawn light. She kissed his head gently as she felt the tears fall down her face. She walked out of the house vanishing in dark smoke, she didn't return to the living world, she didn't return to the Malfoy Manor, she didn't even go back to her secret house, she went somewhere where she knew no-one would ever find her to mourn the man, she went to the tomb of her mother buried underneath the catacombs of her mother's house and mourned all the things she never had with Frank, all the things that she could have had if she been more like Alice, and she mourned the man that she loved, mourned the man that she had just turned insane out of her own selfish desires.

There's a fine line between love and hate, light and dark. Bellatrix walked in the darkness and Frank walked in the light, but they had walked that fine line together in a friendship and love which a lot misunderstood through their hate. Angels and Demons prowl the earth, walking amongst us, whispering sweet endearments in our ears and on that fateful night Bellatrix gave in to the Demon that had been loving her for years.

* * *

><p>AN: There's not many changes in this except for the few spelling, grammer and tense errors that I didn't realize had been in this until one of my readers pointed it out. Reviews = Love! So please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
